Basins, fountains and artificial ponds in general for ornamental use are known.
Items of this type are made with a lining made of stones, partly sunk in concrete or simply placed together and stacked dry, that is, without any binder.
Said basins may also be used for raising aquatic species, such as plants or fish.
In this case, said basins are also provided with equipment such as filters, pumps and other accessories required for cleaning, oxygenating and recirculating the water and for all the operations necessary for the survival of the guest species.
Swimming pools for bathing are also known, both sunk into the ground and not, the construction of which is extremely complex and expensive.
Above all, the terrain must be excavated and subsequent operations carried out to level the bottom and retain the walls.
The side walls and the bottom of the swimming pool are usually made of reinforced concrete, which is treated with water-resistant products and lined with ceramic elements.
Walls are also known that are made of steel panels, the surface of which is suitably treated with resins and paints, on the exposed part, and with waterproofing products on the internal surface in contact with the ground.
The known swimming pools typically have a regular shape, with a horizontal or gradually sloping bottom and vertical side walls.
To complete the swimming pool, filters are also installed, inlets and outlets, overflows, collection channels, pumps and all the other equipment necessary for the correct function and use of the swimming pool.
In particular, for known swimming pools for bathing, it is fundamental to install special equipment for filtering and sanitizing the water, for removing and eliminating impurities and pathogenic factors which could cause possible infections.
However, the known receptacles made of reinforced concrete and lined with tiles need frequent and expensive maintenance and repair work.
Cracks often appear on the surface of the tiles, due mainly to the uneven settling of the bottom with consequent likelihood of the tiles becoming detached, while the waterproofing paint covering must be touched up frequently.
Unlike the basins and artificial ponds described previously, sunken swimming pools in reinforced concrete have a great impact on the environment, being aesthetically a non natural element and therefore difficult to insert.